Heaven Knows
by urharmony
Summary: Jemma.When not dealing with highschool,Emmas dealing with the deal she has with the devil. She works for him (Jay),and they team up together along with an angel named Spinner to collect souls. Yup, souls. She's like the Grim Reaper,she decides which souls go to heaven or hell and they help her get them, they also appear at school like normal highschool guys..& the girls love them.
1. Heaven Knows

_Emma's point of view.. _

_I've known since day one that I had some contract out there binding me to heaven and hell. I...in a way, work for them. There was a deal made before I was even born (Thanks to my Dad) and it was a deal that I would take care of the souls on eath that needed to be guided to hell or heaven, kinda like the Grim Reaper.. but I hate that expression since I don't wear some black ugly cloak nor am I a ghost holding some huge scythe. I'm just a teenage girl! _

_You heard me. I'm only a junior in highschool. I just celebrated my 16th birthday a few months ago and while by day I battle high school, cliques and my jerk of an exboyfriend.. by night, I'm battling demons and collecting souls  
_

_Here's how it works. .._

_I need help from an angel and a devil so they can take the soul away when I decide where it should go. This is where Spinner and Jay come in. They appear as normal high school students at my school so we can work together to catch the soul we are looking for.. but god can they get off track. I feel like they get a kick out of being highschool students when they have the powers they do and knowledge most humans on this earth couldn't even comprehend. I'm sure it's also fun having the looks these guys do because the girls in my school go nuts about them especially Jay.. this is because he has the bad boy vibe so you can easily guess that Jay is the devil which Spinner is from heaven and an Angel..  
_

This doesn't make them good or evil, mind you.. to me, they're both very alike only Jay's more..lets say **bold**, as Spinner is more contained. By the way, this doesn't make Spinner God or Jay Satan.. no, they just _**work **__for them. They do their dirty work for their bosses.__Do you really think the actual almighty God or Lucifer had time to actually come and pose as highschool students? God has his angels like Satan has his devils to do their work for them and Jay and Spinner are those people. They help me find the souls and then they bring down or up the soul I give to them..then they come back, and we do it all over again. Sometimes its hard though, lots of souls dont wanna let go nor even leave their body and go on the run. I hate when that happens.  
_

_Anyways..go on, read further, I dare you. See how this all started.. and just to add a little something to your curiosity? This isn't my biggest struggle in life. No...that's falling in love with someone I shouldn't be falling inlove with and heaven knows whats going to happen next with that  
_


	2. I've Seen Better Days

Noone's point of view:

This was the day Emma had first met them, Jay and Spinner that is,... and the first day she was turned into a reaper...

"Morning honey." Greeted Emma's father at the kitchen table.

Emma wore a long but tight white skirt that cut V like on her right side and hugged her every curve. She tucked in her green tank top and her hair was long and slightly curly, blonde above everything else. She looked great, was a real knock out at highschool really.. and to top it, a rich girl; but that wasn't her doing, that was her fathers.. because of a deal with the devil.

Thats right, God and the Devil exist and Emma had found out her father made a deal as soon as she found out she was a part of that deal. He gave up his daughters life to be rich. Although she still got to live on earth was a plus, and get everything she wanted..she still couldn't help but fear the day she was turned to what her father signed off to...a Reaper.

It's actually a funny story how Emma found out... her father told her as soon as she could walk what her life was destined to be like..

15 years ago...

_"Can you say Dada?" Snake asked Emma, grinning happily as the blonde baby spat bubbles in her highchair._

_"Why say Dada when Mama is clearly her favorite." smirked Spike behind them at the stove. This was Emma's mother.. she had died 3 years later when Emma was only 4. Emma only remembered she smelt like apples and she always made Emma feel safe. Lets just say, Emma didn't feel that way anymore.._

_Emma's big brown eyes gazed back and forth between them confused like, she hadn't spoken any first words yet...so what the hell were they even talking about!? She was only one and a half!_

_Snake had gotten serious and cleared his throat as he leaned forward on his chair infront of Emma's highchair, "Now look Emma. . when you're a big girl you're going to be doing big girl things.." he smiled cheshire like, "Like working for the devil."_

_Spike shot him a look from behind her._

_Emma just hiccuped from her big lunch and after a moment, finally spoke her first word, ""Debil"._

**PRESENT.**

And so on forth, from every birthday she had growing up, Snake would give her a big present that would become bigger and bigger the closer the date got where she would turn to a Reaper. She got a car this 16th birthday so that had to mean this was the year right? Maybe..

"I'm going to Brazil this week, you remember right?" Snake asked Emma as she went to the fridge and opened it.

"Yes, Snake. I remember." she confirmed.

He nodded and opened his newspaper, "I'll leave the credit card for you on the counter.. no maxing it up or having _any_ parties or boys over."

"Ok, okayyy." Emma rolled her eyes, not really wanting to have a 'boys' conversation with her father. You may of noticed she didn't call him Dad, it was a resentment thing..as much as deep down she did love him, she felt it was pay back for basically tossing her to the devil so this was as much as she could hurt him.

He seemed to be getting use to it now though and so was she..it was weird to start calling him Dad now anyways.

He put his newspaper down as Emma grabbed her car keys, "I trust you to have Manny over though but that's it!"

Emma giggled but nodded and blew him a kiss, "Have a good vacation!" she went to the front door and muttered, "Another one this month.."

She slammed the door behind her and walked to her shiney white new Jeep. It was great for summer! As she began to drive towards school, she had to find it kind of funny that Snake trusted Manny to come over. Manny was her best friend and has been since six years old but if he didn't want no parties, he had another thing coming if he welcomed Manny inside a parent free zone house. Manny was a wild cat where Emma was more the.. angelic one, lets say.

Emma pulled into her highschool parking lot with her jeep blasting music. The music couldn't of been more ironic..

_**/Sing it  
Oh, Lord, heaven knows  
We belong way down below  
Go  
Oh, Lord, heaven knows  
We belong way down below  
Sing  
Oh, Lord, tell us so  
We belong way down below/**_

Emma's windows were down and she wore her coach black sunglasses and found her usual parking spot but before she pulled in, an orange civic **rudely **sped into it and Emma had to slam on her breaks. The other driver got the spot, and left Emma angry and looking around.

"What the _hell!"_ she scoffed and looked back, reversing her car and went go find another spot but shot one more glare back. She saw just a glimpse of the driver get out and wearing a backwards black hat but she didn't see a face nor wanted to. She angrily had to get a spot near the back of the lot... so far, not a good day.

She did though, end up parking next to her friends

"Emmm." sang Mannyhappily, hopping out of her friends convertible. Mia was the driver and got out with Jane. They smiled following Manny to Emma as Emma got out of her car too.

"Ugh, did you see that?" Emma asked as she and Manny shared a hug and as she was putting her sunglasses on the top of her head, she squinted her eyes to try to see the orange civic 5 rows up, "Some jerk cut me off to grab _my own_ parking spot."

Manny rolled her eyes, "whatever, get him towed. Your Dad paid good money for that spot for you."

Emma sighed as the girls began walking towards school, "If he does it again tomorrow, I will."

"It's _just_ a parking spot." teased Mia.

"Yea." Darcy added, "Theres more important things..." she gasped, her eyes widening a bit, "Like world hunger."

Darcy was a sweet girl, a cheerleader too, sometimes nasty though when you disagree with her beliefs. She was very, well, religious. But Darcy really had no idea about the real heaven or hell.

Now Mia, Mia was a free spirit. Brown curly hair, petite girl, loved by alot of the students like most of them were...and actually, ALSO, a cheerleader. Emma was the only one out of them not one. Emma was more into enviroment then dancing for some sexist basketball team her ex was on

Speaking of..

"Did Sean get a new girl friend?" Darcy asked quietly, walking up the stairs of Degrassi as the four peaked at the corner of the stairs to Sean Cameron sitting next to Ellie Nash.

Sean was a senior, and Emma had dated him on and off from when she was 14 to just last week. She was tired of his games. Though she knew he was a good guy deep down, she knew he liked the attention he got from girls since he **was** a good looking guy. Muscular, charming, slight bad boy but really just a softy at heart. They decided to be friends when Emma declared she had finally had enough and though he seemed to agree and still want her in his life too as a friend, he seemed to like to throw the fact he was dating other girls already at her face.

"Who cares." Emma said with a scoff, playing with her hands and keeping her eyes off of them.

Manny rolled her eyes, hooking her arm through Emma's, "You can so get better than him."

They walked into school when Mia had to ask out loud, "Better than _Sean _Cameron?" both her and Darcy shared an unsure look as Manny threw a glare over her shoulder at them.

Yea Sean was a babe, and star basketball player, and bad boy of school.. but he pressured Emma a lot to give up her V card to him when they dated. When she finally did this year, she had found out he cheated on her 2 weeks before. He swore he wouldn't of if he knew she was finally going to do it, he also swore he loved her, but she insisted if he did then he would of waited and never had cheated.

So friends was really the best choice for them.

"Ignore them." Manny said when she and Emma split from Mia and Darcy, "They can be airheads when they wanna be." she passed Emma a small smile.

Emma shrugged her shoulder but with a slight frown, "I'm getting over it." she assured as she went toward her locker.

"You're dating someone?" Manny asked happily.

Emma leaned on her locker and paused, "Well, no.. but..."

Manny coughed awkwardly, "Oh. Well.." she plastered a big smile on her face and punched Emma's shoulder playfully, "Miss Independent , you go sista."

Emma smiled rolling her eyes. Leave it to Manny to try real hard to make her feel better. What were best friends for? She went to turn to her locker when a figure came up to them..

"Scuse me, but I'm new.." he admitted a bit sheepishly while holding a paper and adjusting his bag.

Emma and Manny turned to the guy with light short brown hair and he was slightly buff, wearing jeans and black shirt

"I'm Spinner..and I'm lost." he finished

Manny giggled a bit to his embarrassed look and he seemed to even blush a bit and Emma shook her head smiling. Boys and new boys of school looooved Manny Santos.

"Oh. I have this class." Emma told him as she took his paper to check out his classes, just as the bell rang, "You can just follow us." she offered.

She caught him gazing at her a bit ...longingly? And still smiling, almost a bit too happily for only finding his class for him.

He snapped out of it and grabbed his paper, "Thanks," he nodded to her, "Nice to meet you Emma." he nodded at Manny, "You too."

They nodded and guided him towards class, wrapping him up in a conversation on the way. Emma then had to wonder...did she even tell him her name?

When they got into their english class, Emma went to go to her normal seat to see somebody in it.

Manny whined a little, pouting between her and Spinner. "Awww." she scoffed and glanced at the back, "Well, we can go sit back there."

"No. Someone already stole my parking space and now my seat." Emma says, "But it's already half way through the year! Buddy should know whose seats are whose.." she went to storm up when Manny grabbed her arm

Spinner looked on impressed.

"Em! Who cares!" but as Manny spoke, Emma's mouth fell when she noticed the figure whose back was turned in her seat...was wearing the same backwards hat as the same guy who stole her other spot today.

"It's the same guy!" Emma whispered madly to Manny, pointing at the figure, "Who took my parking spot!"

"That is kinda funny.." admitted Manny with a slight laugh and then whiped it off her face when Emma gave her a look, "fine!" both her and Spinner followed her up the isle to her seat where this guy sat.

"Excuse me," Emma says sweetly but whipped the smile off her face when she walked around the desk to face the guy, "But-"

Emma stopped talking. The guy leaned back comfortably in her seat, and he had hypnotizing grey eyes that shot up to look right back at her and he raised an eyebrow almost boredly at her..when he did that, Emma came back to her senses, glaring madly at him.

"But you took my parking spot today and I'm not letting you take this spot of mine either." she spoke sternly and it only made him chuckle, which made **her** angrier.

His eyes seemed to twinkle in delight up at her. From behind her, Manny gawked the beautiful stranger. He was tall, lean, buffish. He wore blue fitted jeans and a black t-shirt with a white sleeve shirt under it, sleeves rolled up his strong forearms. The way his light brown hair peaked out a bit around his hat was just adding to his attractive charms. Could his lips looks even more perfect too?

"Like sitting up front, do yeah?" he taunted Emma, not letting his eyes leave hers.

Emmas blood boiled as he leaned forward on her desk, and smirked up at her tauntingly, "Real Einstien, I bet."

From behind Emma, Sean had come in, seeing someone in her spot and her not so happy about it. He looked at the new guy and stopped behind Emma.

"Dude." Sean told the guy, "Get out of her seat."

Emma snapped out of it when this guy finally took his eyes off her to corner them at Sean rather dangerously and said, "Dude," he mocked, "Get lost."

It was the wierdest thing, the three of them actually watched Sean's face grow serious and actually do as told. He sat in the back.

Emma strangely looked back at the stranger. NOBODY told Sean Cameron what to do nor did Sean ever listen. Who the hell was this guy?

His eyes slowly went back on her, and when it did, that damn smirk was back. Emma scowled more and opened her mouth to throw at fit-

"Lets just **also** sit in the back." Spinner insisted to her and went to guide her by putting a hand on her elbow. He shot the stranger a look though which made Emma wonder if he knew him.. but she did follow him.

When they sat, Emma couldn't help to keep a glare on this guy in her seat.

"Ok class." the teacher said, coming inside. She was an old woman, wearing a yellow dress and her grey short hair curled.

As she went to the front the and the students began to pull out last nights homework, Emma flipped her binder to the page. When she looked up again, she noticed the guy glance slowly behind and catch her eye.

Her heart stopped and she looked down.

_jerk.._

"Look how old Mrs Crow is looking..." Manny whispered to Emma, "She looks so fragile."

"You think she'd retire by now." agreed Emma, looking back to the teacher with Manny as the girls giggled until shushed by the teacher herself.

"Attendance!" announced Mrs Crow as she held a chart in her shakey wrinkly hands, "Aaron Anderson.." as she went on, Emma boredly sat there, tapping her pencil but trying her best not to glance back up front at him..

Something about him was .. odd.

Emma then listened up when Mrs Crow finally spoke his name, "**Jay Hogart**."

He raised his hand with his index finger sticking up slightly and he was boredly scanning over a book in his other hand.

Emma tilted her head. So his name was Jay Hogart.

Thankfully for the rest of the day, Emma didn't have to see him again. Not until the end of the day when a bunch of people were crowding around the end of the hall.

Emma went to her locker that was right next to Mannys, "what's going on?" she asked, opening it and throwing her books inside

"Mrs Crow just collapsed." Manny said, slightly worried herself and Emmas mouth dropped. She shut the locker and they went together to go squish through the crowd just as Mrs Crow was being put on a stretcher by some paramedics. Their principle stood near and had her hand covering her mouth at the accident. It just happened to suddenly!

Everyone was shocked, and jaws were dropped, eyes wide...but that reaction from Emma was for something else; Standing beside Mrs Crows stretcher with Mrs Crow on it, was_** Mrs Crows **_**ghost****. **She looked confused, and clearly Emma was the only one that saw her.

Emma groaned, watching the ghost of Mrs Crow walk literally through the crowd and towards her classroom. Clearly the women wanted to teach until she died and even more some.

"Are you okay?" Manny asked, seeing slight fear on Emma's face and worried for her.

Emma whipped it off her face, looking back at Manny but glanced back at Mrs Crows classroom with Mrs Crows ghost now in it.

"Nothing!" she assured, "I forgot something in her classrooms though.. let me know if shes okay."

Manny nodded, but Emma already knew the answer.. Mrs Crow was good and dead. She jogged a bit when she ran to the classroom and right before she was about to run in, to do her very _first_ reaper task,an arm blocked her way.

Jay Hogart leaned on the doorframe she wanted to go through and she looked up shocked at him until she glared.

"I need by." she snapped.

He grinned... and god, her knees melted but she reminded herself he was a jerk. Its a curse that life was like that (giving jerks good looks).

"Why?" he asked. He was a few more inches taller than her, so stared her down.

Emma put her hands on her hips, her skirt slightly flowing and Jay tilted his head as he watched it almost admiringly. It clung to her body nicely and tightly.

"You don't need to _know_ why." she shot back icily, brown eyes on fire

He smirked just as Spinner was walking up to them from behind Emma, "Actually," Spinner spoke up and Emma looked over her shoulder to him, "We do."

She looked oddly between them. Why would they **need **to know what she needed in that classroom?..

Jays grin seemed to wipe off as he stepped closer to her and she lost her breath as he spoke gently, "We're also going to need to know if you're gonna send granny Crow to heaven or hell." he gazed back into the classroom at her ghost with them, "I mean, I'd send her to hell for that boring lesson this morning but," he looked back at Emma, "Your call." and with that, the smirk was back.

Emma's mouth hung. She understood now. These guys were her angel and devil, the ones who were going to work with her for however long she had to..the ones who collected the souls. They weren't really real teenagers.

She finally squinted her eyes madly at Jay when he knew she finally put it together and smirked wider, trying to hold in his laugh that she JUST figured it out, "Let me take a wild guess," she taunted Jay, "You're **not** the angel."

He chuckled silently as Spinner nodded, raising his hand, "That'd be me."

Emma sighed and gazed up, "Good. Fine. Lets do this." she finally pushed through Jay and they followed her in.

"Nice first impression." Spinner muttered to Jay

Jay was having a kick out of this though and watched Emma go to the ghost of Mrs Crow.

"Mrs Crow?" Emma spoke up, and the white ghost of Mrs Crow looked up and softened.

"Sorry dear, " Mrs Crow said, "I'm just feeling a little..woozy today. Did you have a question about todays work?"

Emma sadly frowned, and both Spinner and Jay saw the emotions fly through her eyes. It was so sad. Mrs Crow didn't even know she was dead.

Emma looked down, wondering if it would be like this every time..someone she knew? Having to be the last person to let them go. It was really sad...kinda painful.

"Heaven." Emma whispered, looking down and trying to hold her tears in. How stupid did she look right now? A reaper crying.. she was sure Jay would laugh any moment at her.

Spinner nodded and walked past Emma, putting a hand on her shoulder for a moment of support and then he walked to Mrs Crow.

Jay and Emma watched Spinner now take Mrs Crows arm, and suddenly a big bright light appeared and they disappeared. Spinner must of taken Mrs Crow to heaven.

Jay was behind Emma now, leaning on the wall as she didn't move and stared down at the ground Mrs Crow stood just a second ago.

This was going to be a shitty job...

He cleared his throat and leaned off the wall, "It'll get easier." he told Emma and walked out

Emma looked over her shoulder, and he had disappeared himself. She was a bit shocked he didn't even laugh, not even a smirk... .. well that was...kinda nice.

Emma looked back to where she was and took a deep breath, "This is going to be interesting." she mumbled to herself and crossed her arms to hug herself and walked out.

_**/I've seen better ways, man  
I know better ways  
I've seen better days, man  
I've had better days./**_

_**(pretty reckless- heaven knows)**_


End file.
